Because You're The Only Thing I Have
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: for belated Mother's Day and for Fuyuri Shimizu-chan's request. based on my reality. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: adalah benar bahwa Inazuma Eleven milik Level-5 inc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, alur ngebut, bad diction, untouching, dsb.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Untuk sang malaikat yang pertama kali tertaut dalam iris mataku …._

_Untuk sang dewi pujangga yang senantiasa menganugrahkan cinta kasih dalam hidupku …._

_Dan untuk wanita yang selalu mengiringkan doa di setiap langkahku …._

**Because you're the only thing I have**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langkah sepasang _flat shoes _melenyapkan keheningan malam di apartemen sederhana itu. Seorang wanita nampak tengah berusaha membuka kunci pintu kamarnya tanpa membuat suara, namun begitu ia hendak menarik knop pintu, knop itu telah bergerak sendiri dan daun pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Mama?" ujar anak berambut hijau yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Fey? Kamu belum tidur?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil mama oleh anak tadi.

Anak laki-laki bernama Fey tersebut menggeleng, "Aku menunggu mama, kenapa mama baru pulang?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, "Mama bekerja, sayang, sekarang kamu tidur ya." jawab beliau sembari menutup pintu dan membawa Fey kembali ke kasurnya.

Fey hanya menuruti mamanya dan kembali berbaring di kasur berlapis seprai biru muda yang sempat ditidurinya sesaat sebelum mamanya datang.

"_Oyasumi_ Fey." ucap mamanya kemudian mengecup kening putranya itu.

Fey tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menutup matanya mencoba kembali tidur.

.

.

Esok paginya Fey terbangun karena sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos jendela kamarnya. Sosok yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Wandaba, robot beruang yang diciptakan mamanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Fey.

"_Ohayou_ Fey-chan!" seru Wandaba sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh si rambut hijau itu.

"_Ngh_. _Ohayou_ Wandaba, dan berhenti memanggilku Fey-chan!" gerutu anak itu kesal.

"_Wakatta wakatta_, sekarang waktunya sarapan dan bersiap-siap pergi sekolah." kata robot beruang itu tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Fey.

"_Ha'i_." balas Fey seraya beranjak dari kasurnya.

Sambil berjalan ke ruang makan, Fey melihat sekeliling kamar apartemen itu, tak ada tanda-tanda dari mamanya.

'_Selalu seperti ini_ ….' batinnya, menghela napas.

Fey menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana, sementara Wandaba menyajikan sarapan untuknya, sepiring takoyaki.

Sesaat Fey menatap Wandaba yang sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari, membereskan kamar apartemen yang hanya ditinggali oleh ia dan mamanya, sebelum ia melahap sebuah takoyaki.

Begitulah yang biasa terekam dalam iris _emerald_ milik Fey. Apa yang dilihat dan diharapkannya tidak pernah sesuai. Yang dilihatnya adalah Wandaba yang bertindak sebagai 'mama' di sini, namun yang diharapkannya tidak demikian.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan keberadaan Wandaba. Tentu ia sangat menginginkan robot beruang itu, karena hanya Wandaba satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Fey di apartemen yang kebanyakan penghuninya adalah orang-orang sibuk ini.

Yang diharapkan Fey adalah, ia dapat melihat mamanya dalam posisi Wandaba saat ini, membangunkannya, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Fey tahu ia egois, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Mempunyai seorang mama yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Saat di kelas, "Nah anak-anak, karena sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan hari ibu di sekolah kita, _Sensei_ minta masing-masing dari kalian membuat sebuah karya, boleh gambar, puisi, atau lagu untuk dipertunjukkan pada ibu kalian." ucap wanita bertitel _Sensei_ tersebut.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_." sahut anak-anak di kelas itu serempak, kecuali Fey.

'_Bagaimana aku membuatnya?' _pikir anak berambut hijau itu, lesu.

Mungkin sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Fey untuk membuat salah satu jenis karya yang dipinta _Sensei_nya, ia tergolong anak yang kreatif dan bertangan seni, namun dua hal tersebut belum cukup untuk mewujudkannya.

Sebab ia tak mempunyai 'perasaan' apapun untuk dituangkan ke dalam karyanya.

_Kriiinnngg_ …. Bel tanda waktu pulang telah berdering. Semua siswa di kelas itu satu per satu keluar dengan tertib.

Fey melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk, sepatu putih yang dikenakannya menendang beberapa kerikil yang berserak di jalanan. Masih berseliweran dalam benaknya tentang perayaan hari ibu tersebut.

'_Apa aku membuatnya untuk Wandaba saja?'_ batinnya.

Kedua alis Fey bertautan, '_Wandaba kan bukan mamaku. Tapi kalau aku membuatnya untuk mama ….'_

Desahan napas terhembus darinya, '_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kuungkapkan padanya …._'

* * *

Malam harinya Fey duduk menghadap keluar jendela dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah pensil di sampingnya. Matanya menatap permadani hitam yang bertaburan kerlip bintang di atas sana, sangat indah dan ia harap dapat menjadi inspirasinya untuk membuat sebuah karya untuk mamanya.

Fey melihat benda berbentuk persegi di mejanya, tangannya bergegas meraih benda tersebut.

Jemari Fey mengusap permukaan benda yang tengah digenggamnya, bola matanya tertuju pada apa yang ada di dalam benda bernama _frame_ itu.

Foto dirinya bersama mama dan mendiang papanya.

'_Papa …. mama ….'_

Fey mendekap _frame_ itu di dadanya, buliran kristal bening perlahan jatuh dari mata beriris _emerald _itu, namun ia tidak berusaha menyekanya, ia biarkan emosinya terlampiaskan.

"Kenapa menangis malam-malam begini, Fey?" tanya si robot beruang, Wandaba, yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Fey mengangkat wajahnya yang basah, kemudian sambil menggeleng ia menyeka air matanya, "_Ng_. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau menangis tanpa sebab, kan?" kata Wandaba, seraya duduk di sebelah Fey.

Si rambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menatap permadani hitam yang terbentang di atas bumi dengan kerlipan bintang yang masih menghiasinya.

"Wandaba …." ucap Fey.

"Ya, Fey?"

"Kenapa mamaku menciptakan dirimu, Wandaba?" tanya anak itu.

"Eh i-itu …." Wandaba terlihat bingung namun kemudian ia menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk menjadi temanmu, kan, Fey. Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Begitu ya …." Fey tersenyum walau matanya terlihat sendu, "Kupikir mama menciptakanmu untuk menggantikan dirinya …. merawat diriku …."

"F-Fey?!" robot beruang biru itu nampak terkejut.

Senyuman Fey memudar, ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, "Tapi memang benar kan? Aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan masakannya yang biasa ia buatkan untukku, aku tak pernah lagi merasakan sentuhannya saat ia membangunkanku, ia selalu pergi di saat aku tidur dan kembali di saat aku mulai bermimpi. Aku …. aku hanya melihatmu saja, Wandaba, kau lah satu-satunya yang kulihat di saat aku membuka dan menutup mata. Jadi, apa salah aku berpikir seperti itu? Apa mamaku membenci aku?" ujar Fey dengan suara parau.

Wandaba terdiam, tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Fey yang tengah berguncang karena isak tangisnya itu.

"Sebenarnya …. Bukan begitu, Fey, mamamu tidak mungkin membenci dirimu. Kumohon, jangan berpikir kalau aku diciptakan untuk menggantikan beliau merawatmu, karena kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Fey. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, saat kau bangun atau tertidur hanya aku yang selalu kau lihat. Aku tahu kau ingin mamamu yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, dan bukannya aku. Tapi, Fey, alasan kenapa mamamu menyerahkan tugas-tugas itu padaku itu karena beliau harus bekerja, bekerja untuk menghidupimu, bekerja untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya padamu atas kematian papamu. Beliau pernah menyampaikan padaku kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini didedikasikan untuk papamu, terutama untuk dirimu, karena kau lah satu-satunya yang beliau miliki sekarang." jelas Wandaba.

Fey terhenyak mendengar penjelasan si robot beruang itu. Memang sejak kematian papanya, mama Fey mulai menyibukkan diri dalam kegiatan sosial, beliau bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah lembaga yang menangani anak-anak dengan penyakit kanker, atau dengan kata lain penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa papanya tersebut.

Namun Fey tidak tahu, dan ia baru saja mengetahuinya, kalau mamanya melakukan semua itu untuk dirinya, untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Fey.

Penyesalan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyelubungi hati anak itu, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir hal yang tidak baik tentang mamanya, sementara mamanya selalu berusaha mempersembahkan yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

"Wandaba …. Terima kasih …." ujar Fey tiba-tiba, dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Fey?"

"Karena kau telah menyadarkanku, dan oh, sepertinya aku tahu karya apa yang harus kubuat. Terima kasih, Wandaba." Fey pun berlari ke ruang makan sembari membawa kertas dan pensilnya.

Meninggalkan Wandaba yang saat ini tengah kebingungan.

* * *

Malam hari menjelang perayaan hari ibu di sekolah, Fey memaksakan diri menahan kantuk agar dapat berbicara langsung dengan mamanya perihal acara tersebut.

_Kreekkk_ …. Pintu kamar apartemen itu terbuka, "Lho, Fey?" seru mamanya.

"_A-ah _…. _Okaerinasai_, mama." ucap Fey, tersenyum sembari memaksa agar matanya tetap terbuka.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur Fey? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." kata mamanya dengan nada cemas.

"Mama, besok sekolahku mengadakan perayaan hari ibu dan kelasku kebagian mengisi acara, nanti aku akan tampil jadi …."

Fey menyerahkan sebuah undangan, buatannya sendiri, pada mamanya, "Kumohon, datang dan lihat aku, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mama." pintanya.

Wanita yang telah melahirkan Fey itu tersenyum, "Tentu, mama pasti datang." katanya, kemudian dipeluknya Fey dengan erat.

Fey membalas pelukan yang sejak lama dirindukannya itu, "Terima kasih, mama …." gumamnya.

.

.

Esok harinya saat waktu senggang, mama Fey membuka undangan yang tadi malam diberikan oleh anaknya tersebut. Beliau membaca tulisan Fey yang rapi di sana.

.

.

_Untuk mama,_

_Mawar adalah merah, mendung adalah kelabu._

_Kalau tidak salah besok itu hari ibu._

_Kulit pohon duku untuk isi kertas di buku._

_Kumohon datanglah ke sekolahku, ingin kupersembahkan sebuah puisi untukmu._

_Maaf ma, pantunnya aneh, tapi puisinya tidak seperti ini kok, jadi mama tetap harus datang yaa._

_Dari Fey._

.

.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai perawat itu tersenyum menahan tawanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 9.

'_Fey bilang, kelasnya akan tampil pukul 9. Jadi sebaiknya aku bergegas.' _pikir wanita itu, seraya membereskan barang bawaannya.

Sementara itu di sekolah, "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang giliran kelas kalian."

"Apa? Tapi kan di jadwalnya tertulis kalau kelas kami tampil pukul 9, _Sensei_."

"Maaf, jadwalnya dipercepat, anak-anak. Sekarang bersiaplah." ujar _Sensei_ tersebut.

'_Aduh, dimana ya mama?' _batin Fey, gelisah.

"Oh iya, Fey, kau dapat giliran kelima, ya." kata seorang teman Fey yang ikut mengisi acara.

"_U-uhn_. _Wakarimashita_." sahut Fey.

.

.

"Sampai juga." ujar mama Fey ketika turun dari taksi yang membawanya ke sekolah dimana anaknya berada itu.

Beliau bergegas menuju ke aula yang telah ramai dipadati orang tua siswa dan para pengisi acara. Tepat ketika kakinya menjejak di sana, terdengar suara anaknya, Fey, yang telah berdiri di atas panggung.

"Saya, Fey Rune, akan mempersembahkan sebuah puisi untuk satu-satunya wanita terkasih yang kumiliki di dunia ini …."

Riuh rendah suara _audience_ membahana, mama Fey tersenyum haru melihat putranya di panggung sana.

Fey menghela napas sesaat sebelum ia membacakan puisinya.

.

.

_Kau seorang manusia, tapi bagiku kau seperti malaikat._

_Kau mungkin hanyalah seorang wanita biasa namun cinta kasihmu mampu membimbing diriku yang lemah agar bisa menghadapi dunia._

_Apapun keadaanmu kau tetap berdiri tegar bagaikan sang mentari yang bersinar menghangatkan bumi._

_Oh mama engkaulah jiwaku,_

_Engkaulah cintaku,_

_Separuh dari hidupku hanyalah dirimu._

_Kasih suci tulusmu takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu._

_Tak kumiliki sesuatu berharga tuk membalas jasa-jasamu._

_Oh mamaku, __malaikat yang pertama kali tertaut dalam iris mataku,_

_Sang dewi pujangga yang senantiasa menganugrahkan cinta kasih dalam hidupku,_

_Dan wanita yang selalu mengiringkan doa di setiap langkahku,_

_Sungguh ku tak ingin melepaskan dirimu dari sisiku,_

_Karena hanyalah dirimu, satu-satunya yang kumiliki dalam hidupku._

.

.

Kembali, gema suara _audience_ terdengar di setiap sudut aula. Fey berdiri terpaku di atas panggung dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya, senyum yang ia tujukan pada wanita yang saat ini menatapnya dengan terharu dari ujung sana.

Tangan Fey tergerak untuk meraih _mic_, sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya,

"Selamat hari ibu, mama, Fey sayang mama!"

_Because you're the only thing I have in this whole life._

-END

* * *

note: uhm, okay, saya tahu mungkin ini telat, tapi ...

Selamat Hari Ibu~ ^^

fic ini didedikasikan untuk Mama saya tercinta di rumah :')

etto ... ada yang saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi sih hehe *ya terus?*

anw, review please, readers-sama? ^^


End file.
